


A hug

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: Everyone needs a hug sometimes.





	A hug

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, you can follow me on tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

John opened the door of the flat, it was really a tired day-“Welcome”- said Sherlock, he was on his arm chair, doing whatever he does-“ Hi...”- answered John back with a tired voice. John went to the kitchen, he needed something 7% stronger than the coffee of Mrs Hudson that was on the table

-“How was your day?”- asked Sherlock but he didn’t revive no answer-“ John...”- he said again-“ Come here”- he added, John walked to him and sit down in his legs.

Apparently he was needing only a hug after all because he fell asleep in Sherlock’s arms. 


End file.
